fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazanaka Hanabi
Kazanaka Hanabi (火山赤 花火 Kazanaka Hanabi) is a main character from Majestic Pretty Cure! Regal. She's a new cure on the sequel and known as a swordswoman from Golden Scorch Kingdom. Appearance Hanabi has bright red hair. Her hair is very long and tied into half ponytail with a very long bangs in the middle on her forehead. She got yellow eyes. Cure Inferno has black hair and red eyes. Her hair become longer and tied into half twin buns. Personality She has a strong sense of justice and loyalty. She met the royals of High Sky Kingdom for a few times and had good relation with them. She always keep her words and do everything seriously. Although, she's a bit old-fashioned sometimes. She excels in all matrial arts and traditional sports and arts. She doesn't trust people easily. She only trusts Aisu and Luna when they first met but she came to believe in others as well. Background Golden Scorch Kingdom She's the lead knight in the palace and the king's personal guard. She's respected by many other knights and known as the bravest woman of the kingdom. She was an orphan and taken by the previous lead knight and become his adopted child. She was trained many things to defend herself since then. She's very close with the king and love to help the queen in her duties. She also friend with the prince and princess of the kingdom. Relationship with High Sky Kingdom As king's personal guard, she often joined him to High Sky Kingdom. She often met Aisu, Tsubasa, Kiba, Subaru, Luna and Yoru. Especially Aisu, Tsubasa, Luna and Yoru since they're the same age. She love train Kiba things to become a great knight. But, she most often spend her time when visiting with Subaru who teach her traditional arts. She's the closest with Subaru and really admire him. But she knows that she can never be more than his friend because they are not in the same level. Becoming a Cure It was when Hades's started to attack. She was fighting with her army. Then, she stumbled to Hades's lair which is growing and find a fairy trapped. She helped her and they bonded. She receive this power and secretly train herself as a cure while keeping it as a secret. When the attacks become a war, she transformed and lead her army. But, her power is very strong and she accidently lose control of it. When she realized it, her surroundings already changed. Her army has gone, the castle and everything was burned. She feel very sorry, but she still feel the life of the peoples. She hide in her training place and train to control her powers. Coming to earth After she managed to control her powers, her fairy told her to find her friends. Ignis said that they are somewhere in the blue planet. She cannot go there from anywhere in Golden Scorch Kingdom. So, she traveled to High Sky Kingdom and used the portal to go to earth. She need to find them quickly. But without realizing, some of Hades's ally followed her and spread disease across the country slowly. She stumbled to Aisu's concert banner and went there. Just in time where a monster attacked. Cure Inferno "Guardian of Burning Fire! Cure Inferno!" 火を焼くガーディアン！キュアインフェルノ! Hi o yaku gādian! Kyuainferuno! Cure Inferno (キュアインフェルノ Kyuainferuno) is Hanabi's alter ego. She transformed using the catchphrase "Pretty Cure! Revolution!". Her main color is red and uses the power of fire. Attacks Etymology Kazanaka - Kazan means Volcano while Aka means red. Together, it means "Red Volcano" or "Volcanic Red" Hanabi - Japanese for fireworks Cure Inferno - Inferno means a large fire that is dangerously out of control. Relationships Hanano Sakura '''- '''Yukimura Aisu - Soyokaze Akino - Azayaka Himeji - Tsukigawa Luna - Yukimura Tsubasa & Kiba and Tsukigawa Yoru - Yukimura Subaru - Ignis - Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Leo * Her height is 160 cm * She's another cure who came from another world * She only appears on the sequel of Majestic Pretty Cure! Gallery TBA Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fire using Cures Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Regal Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Regal Characters Category:AisuShironami Cures